


Power Rangers Cryptid

by Bltser10, SneaselXRiolu



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Ahuizotl - Freeform, Cryptids, Female Red Ranger, Female green ranger, Gen, Inspired by Cryptozoology, Inspired by Mythology, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Madremonte, Male Blue Ranger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jersey devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bltser10/pseuds/Bltser10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Mal Grey, the Pheonix Queen, has risen from the ashes, and set out to reclaim traitors and the rest of her army.New Rangers have been chosen to reclaim old powers of Cryptids and what were considered Mythological creatures.Amber - The Red Ranger of the Jersey Devil, Cryptid of the SkyBlake - The Blue Ranger of the Ahuizotl, Cryptid of the SeaTally - The Green Ranger of the Madremonte, Cryptid of the Earth
Comments: 4





	1. Chapter 1

(Prologue)

2,000 years ago the evil Phoenix, Mal Gray, Queen of the Cryptids was defeated by 6 of her subjects; a Jersey Devil, an Ahuizotl, a Madremonte, a Wendigo, an Ogopogo, and a Chupacabra. The 6 were barley able to escape when their plan had been figured out so they escaped to the realm of humans and lived among them becoming folklore. 1,000 years had passed and the subjects were fine in our realm until they spotted a scout of their former Queen and realized she was now hunting them as many more of her subjects had escape since they left and the Queen blamed those 6. Knowing an attack was coming to the human realm the 6 saught out humans who were worthy to fight along side them, humans who could be trusted with their powers. Once the six were found the Cryptids bestowed their powers unto the humans who became the Cryptid Rangers. with their new powers and their strength of will the humans fought off the Queen's attack and slain her; in her final moments the Queen cursed one of the rangers. 

*Narrator Voice* 1,000 years have passed since the defeat of the Queen but as a Phoenix does, she has risen from the ashes bent on revenge. It is now time for a new team of Rangers to rise up and finally put an end to her reign.


	2. New Rangers, Old Tricks

(Episode 1)

It was the first day of school of Junior year for the new rangers. Blake had showed up to school on his motorcycle as it was a nice day. Blake was dressed in light blue, faded, jean shorts, black and gray shoes, and a plain red t-shirt, and on his right wrist was a watch his grandfather had given him. He wasn't wearing a helmet because he liked how the wind felt blowing throw his short but thick, dirty blonde hair. As he walks into the school he's greeted by a familiar face,Tally. Tally has been Blake's best friend since middle school. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a tree on it, light blue jeans that hugged her curves, white shoes that weren't so white from all the dirt stains as well as the necklace with a flower on it that Blake had given her for her birthday over the summer. Her brown hair wasn't styled just straight as it hung to her shoulders.

"Hello," she greets Blake happily. "How was your summer?" She asks curiously.

"Hey Tally," he responds with a warm smile, "it was alright, just practiced for swim team, wrestling, and baseball, gotta stay in shape" he flexes jokingly as she giggles

"Well, I interned at Disney as a greeter while I was living with a family friend and I hear there's a new junior this year, some girl, supposed to be coming in next week." She explains

"I can't wait to meet her, she'll probably be pretty-" he pauses as the most popular girl in school, Amber, walks in 

Amber was the captain of the cheerleaders and the women's lacrosse team. She walked in wearing tight navy blue jeans, with a scarlet belt, that were tucked into black leather boots, she also wore a plain red shirt that showed off her average sized curves. As she waked down the hallway most of the guys and some girls were starring as some of the football play players walked up to her and started flirting as she walked t her locker, most notable was the captain and QB of the football team, Eric.

Tally noticed Blake starring and smiled. "Why don't you ask her out instead of just drooling over her?" She suggests

Blake turns to face her. "Are you crazy?! She would never go out with me, I may be strong but I don't look like much compared to Eric," he states.

"I think you two could work if you'd just get some confidence" she teases and Blake rolls his eyes as the two head to first period

-time skip-

Later that day during lunch everyone's phones go off receiving a news alert about a Minotaur attack in downtown Columbus and Tally looks worried.

"My parents work near there." She says frantically as the school tries to calm the students and gather them in the cafeteria to explain what they were going to do the teachers explain that everyone needed to evacuate and head home and that no one was allowed to drive off in their cars. As they evacuate Tally's necklace and Blake's watch begin to glow and so does Amber's belt as they're teleported without anyone seeing to what seemed to be a lab.

"Where are we?" Amber asks confused as the lights come on and a man who looked to be in his forties appeared.

"I can explain," the man says. "My name is Cory, and you three are the new Power Rangers," he states as Blake smiles.

"Wait. really?!" He seemed very excited. "That is so cool!"

Tally seemed nervous and Amber was confused.

"What's a power ranger?" Amber asks.

"We get cool outfits, powers, and weapons to fight evil like the Minotaur attacking the city." Blake explains.

Cory smiles. "That is correct Blake, and you are the blue ranger, an Ahuzotl, cunning and resilient. Amber you're the red ranger, The Jersey Devil, strong and a leader. Tally you are the green ranger, a Madremonte, graceful and caring, yet cruel. with your new powers you will go and defeat the Minotaur, Gwen." He explains.

"How will we do that without any proper training?" Tally asks.

"Your powers will guide you for now and once the creature is defeated we can start your real training." Cory explains. "Also, each of you have a way to travel; Amber by flight, Tally by trees, and Blake by water, however the tree and water must be big enough to hold you and whoever is with you on either end of where you're going." He explains as a door behind him opens up revealing a cave with a huge pond in it and in the center of the pond a big tree connected to the shore buy a boardwalk and above the tree a hole leading outside of the cave. "Your helmets have maps and will show you the best place to go to near the beast." Cory explains.

Blake smiles and cannonballs into the pond excitedly.

"He is crazy" Amber states.

"Tell me about it," Tally responds as she walks through the tree and Amber flys off and towards the city.

When they arrive, Blake smiles. "Play time is over for you, Gwen!" he states and Amber steps in front.

"I'm the leader," she states. "We're gonna put an end to your terror!" she states and the bull like monster chuckles.

"You puny humans can't stop me!" she says and charges them knocking the three of them over and they get up.

"Wait, we have weapons!" Blake says pulling a sword from his bracer and Amber pulls a bow staff from her belt and the two go to attack but Gwen uses her horns to deflect them. "A little help, Flora!" Blake calls as Tally pulls a whip from her necklace and swings it towards the Minotaur who grabs it and throws her aside.

Amber growls "we need to work together" she states. "Flora, get her arms!" She looks to Blake. "You and me will attack her sides," she says and the other two nod.

Amber and Blake go to attack Gwen from either side and as she's distracted Tally uses her whip to restrain her arms then Amber hits her on top of the head and Blake cuts her clean down the middle as she then puffs away in a cloud of fire.

"Looks like we won," Blake says and Amber nods

"Looks like."

Cory talks to them through their helmets. "Great job rangers, but it seems there are still some goblins near the area, go clean them up then return here," he states and Amber takes care of three hordes by herself as Tally and Blake take care of the other three and Tally smiles as her and Blake de-morph back at her house.

"So, if I'm Flora then that makes you: puppy" she teases Blake.

"I'm not a puppy. I'm a wolf" he says blushing slightly.

"I bet you'd like it if Amber called you puppy," she retorts.

"would not!" he says his face now red and he just walks off to his house praying that Tally wouldn't tell Amber but she did.

*Narrator Voice* With the city saved and the new team of rangers formed Mal has been put on alert as she plans her revenge. Will this group of rangers really be able to stop her and what monster will they fight next? Find out in the next episode of Power Rangers Cryptids.


End file.
